The war has started
by fighterofflames
Summary: A strange note, Vlad is back, war broke out, and who will help Danny? New problems now will come or will they?  Who lost his pants? Read this now please.  This is a crossover but I have no idea what to cross it over with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or shows on here.**

Danny was fighting three ghosts who were attacking for no reason at all. He was fighting the Box ghost, Spectra, and her shape shifter Bertrand. Danny captured Bertrand in the Fenton thermos in no time flat. The Box Ghost just ran for his life when he saw that. Spectra was mad that both of her partners were gone. She was waiting for something to come through the portal, but she was captured do to being stuck in her thoughts at the time.

"Man Danny, ghosts just keep attacking." Tucker said in an annoyance manner.

"I know. It's like they are declaring war on the humans." Danny said in a tired attitude. Then a letter came through the ghost portal.

"Hey Danny, look at this." Sam said in a shock state. She handed him the letter. He started to read it and was really confused.

"What does it say man?" Tucker asked in a curious state.

"It says that the ghosts want to meet Dani, Jazz, and I for a brief moment." Danny said to his friends. He decided to call for his two family members. _Dani! Jazz! May you two come down here for a second?_

_Be right there dad._

_I'm coming Danny._

"What's up dad? Why do you want to see us?" Dani said as she and Jazz came through the ceiling. Danny handed the letter to the girls, and they read it. "Why do they want to meet us for?"

"I have no idea right now Dani, but I have a bad feeling about this." Danny said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Jazz said. The three of them said goodbye to Sam and Tucker. They were flying to Skulker's island. When they arrived they thought that they were going to be attacked by Skulker.

"Glad you could make it you whelp!" Skulker said as they arrived.

"What do you want Skulker? Is there a reason you are wasting our time?" Danny said.

"Well it's kind of like this. The ghost zone has a new king."

"What! Who's the new king of the ghost zone?" Jazz said.

"You should know him as your arch enemy."

"You mean Vlad is alive! I thought he was dead forever when the disasteroid hit him?" Dani said in a surprise state.

"He did, but now he is a full ghost instead of being a halfa."

"Man that stinks for him." Danny said.

"Now with him king he wants to conquer the earth, meaning that he is declaring war on the humans. He wants to know if you want to join him or go against him since you are neutral territory right now."

"You know what Skulker. Give this message to Vlad yourself. We choose to fight with the humans, because they are our kind. You will lose like you always have. This war you are declaring on us has started now!" Danny shot an ecto-blast at Skulker blowing his suit up into pieces.

"Oh great, you will regret this Danny Phantom!" Skulker yelled at the three children as they flew away.

Ember came out of her hiding spot on the island and asked, "You want me to give him the message?"

"Might as well. It's going to take time to repair my suit." Skulker said then went back to get his suit all fixed up.

Ember just sighed, "Vlad was hoping to have them working for us, but I guess once an enemy always an enemy." She flew off and went to tell Vlad the news.

Meanwhile with Danny, Sam, Dani, Tucker, and Jazz they tried to find a way without telling the world. "I can't believe this Danny. The ghosts have declared war on us now of all times?" Tucker said in a shocking expression.

"As much as I hate to say this Danny, you have to tell all of Amity Park that the ghosts have declared war on the humans." Sam said in a shocking matter.

"First we have to retrieve the ghost map so we know when they will come through the ghost zone. When I come back you better turn the portal off. I destroyed Vlad's ghost portal a couple days ago. We should be fine for now." Danny left to go get the ghost map.

"I guess that I should go set up a meeting about all this mess." Tucker gets up and leaves to go set up a meeting with the town for Danny.

Sam sighs at what she now what is going to happen. "Don't worry Sam. We all know what we're going to get ourselves into. I wish this just wasn't so complicated." Jazz said as going to get some plans to fight the ghosts.

Meanwhile with the ghosts, "You mean to tell me that Daniel rejected my offer to join our side. I guess we better get the ghost map incase he closes up the portals. Spectra and Ember, I want you two to get the ghost map from Frostbite."

"Ok. We'll get it and be back in a flash!" Spectra said. The two of them flew off and went to get the ghost map.

"What if Danny went to get the map from Frostbite first?" Skulker said as he returned in a new battle suit.

"Don't worry. If Danny does get there first, the girls will take him out." Vlad said. Johnny 13 heard all of this not knowing what to do.

"Look shadow. I know Danny and I aren't buds, but I fear he needs help. Let's go help Danny." Johnny leaves with his unlucky shadow.

Meanwhile when Danny arrived to retrieve the ghost map, Frostbite greeted him. "Ah, Danny Phantom, what are you doing here?"

"I need the ghost map, Frostbite. Vlad has declared war with the humans." Danny said to Frostbite.

Frostbite was shocked. He almost didn't know what to say. "Why do you need the ghost map then?"

"The map will tell me when a portal will open. My team will head to the portal and stop the ghosts from taking over the human realm." Danny explained.

"Ok, here you go Danny."

"Hello there ghost boy." Danny heard a voice behind him.

"I see you have something we will need to win this war." Ember said coming right next to Spectra.

"Sorry, but it belongs to me not to Vlad!" Danny said.

"Well I guess we'll just take it from…" Spectra was interrupted.

"Shadow attack." Johnny 13 said coming out of nowhere. Then Shadow attacks the girls and makes both of them just go unconscious.

"You're helping me?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Look, I saw Vlad send these two girls over. I felt guilty if they got the map." Johnny 13 said.

"Well it looks like I got some new allies." Danny said then started off with Johnny 13 to the ghost portal. "Wait what about Kitty, Johnny?"

"Oh, she's out in the human world hiding from Vlad. I told her that it would probably be a major fight, and I can't let her get hurt by him." They came through the portal, and Danny turned it off.

"I got a meeting to go to." Danny told Johnny 13.

"Where is it?"

"It will be at the town's capital. Let's go!" Danny said before they went through the wall.

**Their a phantom**

**Danny and Jazz Phantom, Phantom, Phantom**

**Yo, Danny Fenton was just a fourteen**

**When his parents built a very strange machine**

**It was designed to view a world unseen**

**(Goanna catch them all cause their the phantoms)**

**When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit**

**Then Danny took a look inside of it**

**There was a great big flash everything just changed**

**His molecules got all rearranged**

**(Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)**

**When he first woke up he realized**

**He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes **

**He can walk through walls, disappear, and fly**

**He was much more unique than the other guy**

**And that's what he knew had to do**

**He had to stop all the ghost that were coming through**

**He's here to fight for me and you**

**But that's not it when it got destroyed**

**Then Danny started to get really annoyed**

**When his sister Jazz was just sixteen**

**When her parents rebuilt that very strange machine**

**(Goanna catch them all cause their the phantoms)**

**It was also built to see that world unseen**

**When it also didn't work her folks they just quit**

**Then Jazz took a look inside of it**

**There was another great flash and everything just changed**

**Her molecules also got all rearranged**

**(Phantoms, Phantoms, Phantoms)**

**When she first woke up she realized**

**She had smooth green hair and glowing green eyes**

**She can also walk through walls, disappear, and fly**

**She was much more unique than the other guy**

**And then it was there that she knew what to do**

**She had to help her brother stop all the ghosts that were coming through**

**She's also here to fight for me and you**

**Their goanna catch them all cause their the phantoms**

**Goanna catch them all cause their the phantoms**

**Goanna catch them all cause their**

**Danny and Jazz Phantom**

"Ladies and gentlemen of Amity Park, Danny Phantom has an announcement to make." Tucker said then Danny got on the stage.

"I received a letter from the ghost zone today. The letter wanted me and a couple relatives of mine to talk with Skulker. The talk went on for a few minutes. I found out that Vlad Plasmius has returned and made himself king over the ghost zone. As of today the humans are at war with the ghosts." Everyone in the crowed was scared to death. "I plan on fighting with you with some help." Johnny 13 appeared on stage with his bike.

"You need help? You got me and my shadow." Then Jazz and Dani got on stage in their ghosts forms of course.

"Your relatives are here to fight along." Jazz said to Danny.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I need you to help train everyone in this town to fight ghosts. Mayor Tuck, I need you to stay and help with the training."

"No problem." The four ghosts flew off and went to Fenton Works before leaving on a long trip.

"Danny, I'll miss you." Sam said while he was getting ready to go.

"Don't worry Sam. We'll be fine." Danny put his hands on her cheeks and kisses her. "I won't forget you ok?"

"Ok." Sam said.

"I guess that it's time for us to go dad." Dani said.

Danny nodded and the four ghosts went off on their adventure to stop the ghosts from taking over the world.

**Ok. Not all of Amity Park knows his secret so that's why Danny called hi mom and dad by their last name. Please tell me what you think of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters added.**

The three halfas and Johnny 13 were on their way to the first portal. "So where is the first portal going to appear?" Johnny asked to Danny, since he was holding the map.

"The first portal will arrive in at least two days in a town called Middleton." Danny answered to Johnny. Johnny just nodded to Danny.

Jazz started to think about Middleton; then it hit her. "Hey, Middleton should be the hometown of our teen hero Kim Possible."

"Kim Possible, who is she?" Dani asked in a confused state.

"She is kind of like Danny. She fights evil except she doesn't have powers at all. She has a sidekick named Ron Stoppable." Jazz replied to Dani.

"How are we going to talk to her?" Dani asked Danny this time hoping that Jazz would not answer her question.

"Tucker gave me a communicator so I can talk to anyone that I need to talk to." Danny punched in a few combinations and sent a reply to talk to Kim Possible.

Kim was sitting at the kitchen table still wondering where to go to college. "Hey KP, you should look at this. There is a two for one special at Bueno Nacho!"

"Ron, may we focus on something besides food?" Kim said.

"Sorry Kim. It's been a while since you got a call on the communicator."

"I know Ron…" Kim got interrupted on her communicator. "What's the sitch Wade?" She said while pulling it out.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Wade switches the screen.

"Who are you?" Kim said.

"Hello. My name is Danny Phantom." Danny said to Kim.

"Danny Phantom? I've heard of you. You're a ghost boy who saved the world from utter destruction from a disasteroid."

"That's right may we talk to each other in private? I mean face to face not on in communication."

"Sure. I'll meet you at Bueno Nacho. Just the two of us right?"

"You can bring your sidekick Ron also. You might want to come along Wade."

"Ok. Wait how did you know I was listening?" Wade said then showed on the screen.

"My screen still showed you on meaning that you didn't turn off your video."

"Oh. When do you want to meet?"

"Be there in ten minutes."

"We'll be there. Kim is out." Kim said then dragged Ron to Bueno Nacho.

When she and Ron arrived she noticed that Wade was already there. "Don't ask how I got here before you."

Ron ordered his favorite from the fast food place. Danny and the gang had entered the place and noticed Kim immediately. Johnny decided to stay outside on watch just in case something came up. Danny, Jazz, and Dani walked up to Kim and Wade. "Glad you can meet us on such short notice." Danny said to her.

"No problem. So what is the problem?" Kim asked in curious state.

"This is not going to be an ordinary run around and defeat the bad guy problem, Kim." Jazz said to her.

"And you are?" Kim asked.

"I'm Jazz and this is Danielle." Jazz answered.

"Why do you have a little girl helping you guys?" Ron said while he came with the food for everyone to eat.

"I'm no ordinary girl." Dani said then stared at the food. "Is that for everyone?"

Ron looks at the food and says, "Um yah it is, and what do you mean that you are not an ordinary girl? You look ordinary to me."

Danielle looks at him and shoots an ecto-blast at his belt holding up his pants. His pants fall down and show his boxers. "Hey, why did you do that? And how did you do that?"

"I'm a ghost duh." Danielle said to Ron.

"How did you get your powers?"

"We'll tell you later about that." Danny said hoping no more questions about how they got their powers. "Back to the main topic we were on. A couple of days ago the ghosts had declared war on the humans."

Kim was shocked; Wade did not know what to say, but Ron just said "Ghosts don't exist. I should know. I ran into a lot of fakers in my life." Dani just stared at him and shot another ecto-blast at his belt and his pants fell down again. "Hey why did you do that for?"

"You said ghosts don't exist. So who do you think I am?" Dani said angrily at Ron.

"Oh whoops." Ron looked embarrassed in front of everyone.

Kim just sighed then said, "So I'm guessing you want us to help fight these ghosts that are coming through the portals."

"That's right we will train you tomorrow on how to fight ghosts." Danny said then got up from the table and started to leave. Jazz was following him, but Danielle just looked at the food that wasn't eaten.

"Aren't we going to eat something before we go find a place for the night?" Dani had asked.

"Whoops. Guess getting caught up in a conversation kind of makes you forget about food." Danny stated embarrassingly.

"Well come on the food is getting cold." Ron said not knowing that ghosts don't really eat. Kim was shocked to see Dani acting like a pig.

"Danielle slow down, or you will get a tummy ache again." Danny said to her.

"Sorry dad. I'm just so hungry to eat right now." Danielle answered to him. Kim was shocked to here the word dad come out of her mouth.

"What did you just called him?" She asked.

"Um, I called him my dad." Dani said to her.

"How can you be her father?" Danny just stared at her.

"I'll tell you about it later." Danny said. "It's time for us to go get a place to sleep."

"See you tomorrow Kim." Jazz said then started to walk off with her brother and nephew.

_Those guys are hiding something and I need to find out._ Kim thought to herself.

The next day Danielle and Danny, in their ghost form of course, went to Kim's house to train her. Jazz decided to go sight seeing. Johnny offered to go with her. Danny wasn't happy about this, but he remembered that Johnny had a girlfriend so he dropped the subject from his mind. Danny rang the door bell. The tweebs answered the door, "Who are you?" Tim asked Danny.

"I'm Danny and this is Danielle. She would like it if you call her Dani with an I." Danny said to them.

"Wait you're that ghost boy hero, Danny Phantom. Oh man this is so cool. May I have your autograph?" Jim said and asked really fast.

"Um, he'll think on the last one. We're here to meet your sister." Dani asked the tweebs looking a little annoyed.

"Oh, why do you want to meet her?" Tim asked them.

"That's personal information you two." Kim said while coming to the door. "Hey you two. Where's Jazz?"

"She decided to go sight seeing before the battle tomorrow." Danielle answered before Danny could.

"Wait there's going to be a battle tomorrow? May we join you Kim?" Tim asked as both of the tweebs were on the ground pleading.

"Sorry you two, my answer is no." Kim said to them.

"How come she gets to fight?" Tim asked.

"Yah, she looks like our age." Jim added.

Dani rust sighed and decided to have a little fun with their heads. She decided to turn invisible right in front of their eyes. "Where did she go?" Tim asked. Dani flew into the air and turned visible in front of their eyes. "Whoa may you teach this to us?" Dani just sighed.

"I'm a ghost. Only ghosts can get these abilities." Dani said while floating back to the ground.

"Then I guess we shall create something to make us become ghosts." Jim said then added, "Hick-abick-aboo."

"Whoo-shah." The two of them ran off and went to work on a ghost portal which they did not know at the time.

"Man can't get a break from two boys who want to be like us." Danny said to himself.

Kim heard this then asked, "What do you mean?" Danny sighed then changed to his human form. Dani saw this and did the same thing. Kim gasped and looked the two halfas in shock.

**Some things are meant to be a secret for some people and not to others. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't say anything about grammar errors ok. I'm doing the best I can. Oh and I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Kim had no idea what to say. She tried to talk but nothing came out of her mouth. Danny decided to speak for her. "I know that you are speechless about this, right?"

He really didn't know what she was thinking. He just thought that she had thought that. "Well you can explain how you got your ghost powers. Well in private anyway." Danny just smiled and Danielle just sighed.

"Why did we have to tell her our secret?" Dani asked in an angry mood. She was upset to just show her secret to Kim Possible even if she was a superhero type herself.

"In order for us to get allies some have to know our secret and why we are fighting for the humans." Danny told her.

"So, you two are human and ghost?" Kim asked still shocked about all this. Danny knew what to say but got interrupted by Dani.

"We are normally called halfas which is easily stated as half ghost and half human." Dani smiled at her dad knowing he was annoyed that she answered before he did.

"AH!" The three of them heard that and ran to where the tweebs were. The two boys looked different. They both had white hair but had yellow glowing eyes instead of green like the other halfas. The boys were lucky to be wearing jumpsuits which were both blue and red.

"What happened to them?" Kim asked as she went up to the portal that the two had built.

"Um Kim, you might want to stay back while we do something." Danny said. Kim grabbed her brothers and got away. The two halfas had blasted two very strong ecto-blasts at the portal which destroyed the portal to small pieces. "We don't need ghosts to come through that portal." He looks at the tweebs and says, "The boys went in the portal and turned it on from the inside making them become halfas."

"Great two more people who need training. I guess that means someone will stay and train them." Dani said still mad at the two boys who did this to themselves.

"Is there a way to make them become human before my parents return?" Kim asked.

"All they have to do is think about it." Danny said with a smile. Dani just sighed.

"Who's going to train them, you or Jazz?" Dani asked.

"I think Jazz should do it. After all I don't think we'll run into many girl heroes on this war adventure." Danny told her right then.

"Thanks for the compliment Danny." Kim said to him.

"Whoops." Danny said then saw the tweebs regain to their senses.

"What happened to us? We look different." Tim asked the others.

"Dude your eyes are glowing yellow dude." Jim said to Tim.

"Your eyes are glowing too." The two of them stared at each other and asked together "What is going on?" Dani just sighed again; she thought it was pointless to talk to these two. She walked up to them and grabbed their shirts and threw them into the air. Both of them screamed, but they noticed that they were floating.

"Ok, now I am officially creeped out." Jim said while trying to get down with his brother. Dani just started to giggle at them trying to get down. Kim was kind of confused at the situation.

"Why did you do that to them?" She asked Dani.

"I needed a few laughs. I figured that they wanted to be ghost halfas that I would give them their wish." Dani just smiled at Kim. Kim stared at her for a little bit. Danny just looked at the two girls then at the tweebs.

"You know. We are getting nowhere with this." He said at this. He flew up at the tweebs and brought them down.

"Thanks man. May you train us how to use these powers?" Tim asked him.

"I have a better idea. Hey Dani, may you get Jazz and bring her here?" Danny asked his daughter.

"Sure thing dad, I'll get aunt Jazz." Without hesitation she left and went to get Jazz.

"Ok, I want to know how you are her father now!" Kim said still confused about that incident at Bueno Nacho. Danny explained all that happened and why he had adopted her. (If you want to know read 'The new relative') Kim was kind of shocked to here all of this. "Ok I guess that makes sense sort of."

Danny looks at the tweebs and says to Kim, "I guess you figured it out how I became a halfa after what happened with these two."

"No kidding."

Meanwhile at Fenton Works, Sam was really worried about Danny. She was walking down the streets on patrol. She missed him so much. "I wish that I was with you Danny."

"You miss him don't yah?" Someone said to Sam.

"Who's there?"

"Geez Sam, I guess it has been a while."

"Is that you Kitty?"

"Yah it's me. Listen to what I have to say first before you shoot me with your gun." Sam dropped her guard. "I went into hiding."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to join that big fruit loop. He was a looser taking over the ghost zone. Johnny told me to hide. He knew Vlad would accept him, but he didn't want to join. I guess that he's with Danny now?"

"Yes, now continue."

"Johnny knew Vlad would be cruel to us if we didn't help him. I hid when Vlad took over the ghost zone. Vlad just had to come after I broke up with Johnny."

"Wait a minute? You two broke up. What happened?"

"He kept on looking at other girls, and I just couldn't stand it so I told him it was over. He was upset at first then realized that he could get a better girl. We decided to be just friends ever since that day."

"Oh well that kind of stinks."

"Not really after all I was kind of falling for another person." She said to Sam very shyly.

"Who are you falling for?"

"Um, I rather not say right now."

"Ok."

"So where are they right now?"

"I seriously have no idea right now."

"Oh man. I just wanted to be in the first battle of this war against Vlad."

"Danny had the first battle while trying to retrieve the map from Frostbite."

"Oh." Sam just stared at her, "Well how was I supposed to know? I was hiding remember."

"Oh yah I forgot."

Back at the Kim Possible's house Jazz couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you telling me that I should stay and train these two boys?"

"Yes Jazz, I want you to stay and train them. You don't have to stay long. Just train them until they get the handle in fighting ghosts."

"Danny, you know that will take a long time."

"Look Jazz, it's either you or Dani. Dani is majorly annoyed with these two already and does not want to train them, but she did have fun making them scared to death."

"I hope that this doesn't take long because you are now getting on my nerves."

"Hey at least you get to stay with Kim. She can help to make sure that those two don't cause trouble."

"Fine but don't get your hopes up about me leaving you."

**I am so not telling you who Kitty is interested in, and Johnny 13 is still going sight seeing if you know what I mean. Dani just hates being with annoying boys. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I might have decided to put some random things happening with the twins, but it is good right? I so do not own Danny Phantom.**

Today's the day when the first portal will open. Danny, Kim, Ron, Dani, and Johnny were all waiting for the portal to open.

"When it opens you should get ready to fight. Vlad will not show mercy to anyone but to the ghosts." Danny said and the others nodded. Jazz was training the tweebs right now. She was really annoyed about this though.

The portal opened right above them, and the ghosts started to come out of the portal. Danny got ready and said, "Attack!"

Skulker led the army of ghosts to fight. "Fight whoever you want but leave the whelp to me." The ghosts nodded and started to attack.

The battle led off to a great start for Dani. No ghosts even got close to her. She smiled to the ghosts because she knew that they were pointless at catching her. Johnny used his shadow to attack the ghosts. Shadow took out the two ghosts coming behind Kim. Kim tried her best to fight but was not doing so well.

"Ron, use your monkey powers." Kim yelled at him. Ron saw that he was surrounded by ten ghosts. Ron concentrated and went into his monkey kung fu fighting form. He swung his fist like no problem.

"Thanks Kim." Ron said. He went after a skull ghost. Shadow was taking on five ghosts and destroyed them to little pieces.

Skulker saw that his army was losing to these people. "The humans seem to fight back stronger than I remember." He looks up and sees Danny floating in front of him.

"Say goodbye Skulker." Danny said then punched him right in the face making him fly back.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that." Skulker fires some rockets at Danny. Danny dodged the rockets and shot an ecto-beam at Skulker. The ecto-beam had hit Skulker's rocket launcher. "Ok now I'm even madder than I was. Vlad said this was going to be easy. Yah right."

"So you plan on surrendering Skulker?"

"Not in your life time you whelp." Skulker decided to shoot a net Kim. Kim saw it coming and dodged the attacked. The net caught three of Skulker's men and they were gone instantly. "Oh great, I did not mean to do that."

"I meant to do this." Danny punched Skulker hard enough for Skulker's suit to break.

"No! I will not lose this battle to you whelp." Danny pulled the thermos and sucks Skulker right into it.

"Time to finish this battle." Danny went up to the portal and used the thermos to release Skulker back into the ghost zone and to close up the portal. The ghosts went up to him and tried to stop them, but Dani got in their way and made sure they didn't stop him.

"Hurry dad! I don't know if I can hold them much longer." Dani said. Danny got the portal to close and went to finish the battle. Ron was happy that the battle was over.

"Well that was a big work out for me. Let's head over to Bueno Nacho to celebrate." Ron said in excitement.

"Sorry Ron, but the three of us have to head to the next portal which is in New York." Danny said then started to fly off with Johnny and Dani. "Oh and by the way we'll call you guys if we need any help. Bye."

"See you guys later." Kim and Ron said and waved goodbye.

**The next day**

The trio was flying in the sky to the next portal. The portal was not going to open for ay least three days.

"Hey dude let's go for a joy ride in this city dude." Johnny said.

"Sorry Johnny, I need to see if there is anyone we can get to help us fight." Danny answered back.

"Ok, later man." Johnny rode off down the streets and went sight seeing.

"Is it ok if I just fly around right now?" Dani asked Danny.

"Sure thing I don't expect us to find any help today. Just stay in contact ok."

"Sure thing." She flew off. She was enjoying the sights when something caught her eye. "What was that?" She followed what she saw. She stopped when she saw a red dragon fighting two warriors.

"You will not stop our plans dragon." The head hunter said.

"I'll stop you like I always do. I protect magical creatures so they can enjoy freedom from being killed from people like you." The dragon said. The hunters were mad and started to attack. Dani watched the fight like it was no big deal. One of the hunters saw her and decided to catch her. Dani was shocked when she came at her.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Looks like my dad can finally get a ghost added to his list of things to catch." The girl hunter said to Dani.

"You better leave me alone." Dani told her.

"Why should I? I hunt and it is what I am good at. Now prepare to die." The hunter came at her. Dani just shrugged and went intangible. The hunter was surprised to see this and tried to stop but was too late. She fell off the roof and landed on the other hunter. Dani just smiled.

"Where did you go?" The older hunter said.

"I went after another creature. I found out that it was a ghost." The younger one said.

"Let's get back to the base and talk this over. We'll be back, American Dragon." The two disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Did she say that there's a ghost around here? I better look around." The dragon said.

"You don't have to." Someone said behind him.

"Who are you and where are you?" The dragon said.

Dani went tangible and said, "The name's Danielle but you can call me Dani with an i. What's your name?"

"The name's Jake Long when I'm in my human form, but in my dragon form I'm the American Dragon."

"Wait you have a human form?"

"Yeah, I thought all magical creatures knew that we are half dragon and half human?"

"Why are you calling me a magical creature?"

"Because that is what you are right?"

"I'm a ghost not a magical creature."

"Ghosts are magical creatures."

"Let's go talk to my dad."

"Wait you have a dad."

"Duh, what do you think I was homeless?"

"No, I just thought ghosts don't have any parents."

Dani sighed and flew off with Jake following her. She was going to tell Danny that they might have an ally, but she forgot to tell Jake that they were at war with the ghosts. She wanted Danny to mention that.

"Danielle there you are. I was wondering where you went." Danny said as he saw her coming towards her.

"Sorry dad, but I think that I found someone to help us fight." Dani said pointing to Jake.

Jake was surprised, "What is going on around here, yo?"

"The world is going to be conquered by ghosts, and we need your help." Dani told him.

"Dani, you're over exaggerating that statement." Danny turned to Jake and said, "She meant to say that we are at war with the ghosts. We need all the help we can get to fight these ghosts."

"Ok, now you caught my attention. Ghosts declaring war on us. I might want to talk to my gramps about this." Jake flew off and said back to them. "I'll see you guys later."

Danny looked at Dani and said, "Let's go get a place to stay for the night." Dani nodded in agreement.

_Dani's dream_

_Dani was in Italy with some strange boy who was her age. They were eating together. She kind of liked this boy._

_The day passed on like a good old romance movie was happening. "So, when will I see you again?" Dani asked the boy._

"_When the time is right. The day we'll meet will be when there is war with the ghosts. This day will be not the last time we'll meet either, but when you see me no one else would."_

"_Why would no one else see you?"_

"_That is for me to know and for you to find out." He got up and looked at her again and said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. We'll meet more than once during this war. Tell no one that I said this war will happen though ok."_

"_You got it." Dani saw him fly off and that was the last time she saw him._

Dani woke up in surprise to the dream. _Wait a minute that was no dream that happened when I was in Italy._ She thought to herself.

_What happened when you were in Italy?_ Danny asked in his thoughts.

"Nothing." She said wondering if she will meet that boy again.

**Now what do you think? I am not telling who the boy is until the right time which might be the next chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

The morning was ok for Jazz. Jazz was a little annoyed with the tweebs, but she loved talking with Kim. The tweebs finally learned how to fly, and she was happy that was over. Watching the entire time was a boy who was invisible to them.

_If only they knew that only one person can see me._ He thought to himself. He flew off happy with the training knowing another war was going to happen but that's another story. He flew off to the only person who can see him.

Meanwhile with Jake and his gramps (I do not know his name) they were talking with Danny and Dani.

"Let me get this straight. The ghosts have declared war on the humans, and you two have volunteered to help fight with the humans." The old man said.

"We also have my sister helping, and a ghost named Johnny 13. He has an unlucky shadow." Danny told him.

"Look I know this might sound weird, but I know someone that might help."

"Who is going to help us?"

"He is known as the chosen one. This kid can do more things than I even know."

"Wait a minute gramps. What is the person's name?" Jake asked.

"His name is David." Dani was shocked when she heard that name. "He has power beyond belief. The only problem is that no one can see him unless he wants you to."

"Wait that just doesn't make sense how can he do that?" Danny said.

"I have no idea. The people who can see him are the people he cares about." The old man said.

"I think that I am going to fly around. Talk to you guys later." Dani said then flew off. Danny was a little confused to why she left.

"I don't think she needs to know what comes next." The old man said to Jake and Danny. The boys just stared at him. "There is one special person in his life, and she is someone that I don't know."

"Is it someone he loves?" Jake asked.

The old man sighed and said, "Yes, the girl has to be found and pulled away to safety, but she is the only one who can here him since maybe we can't see him."

"I guess we start searching for her right now." Jake said to Danny. Danny nodded in agreement.

"Here is something that will help you find her." He hands the boys a detector to find her. "It's a special type of tracker. If it doesn't work then I don't know what will."

"Thanks grandpa. See you later." Jake said to his grandpa. The boys leave the room and head off to find her.

Meanwhile with Dani she was just flying around town knowing that David was going to find her. She knew this because he cares for her. _I hope that he cares. Wait what am I saying?_

_You're saying what you are feeling._ A strange voice said.

_Who said that?_

_Dani come on. You should remember me from Italy._

_David! Where are you?_

_You can find me in the ally near the hotel you are staying at._

_I'll be there._ She was happy to see him when she got there. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. I'm glad you were able to come before they find out."

"Oh great what do I have to do?"

"Nothing since you are my only contact. You might want to hear somebody else but not from me."

"What do you…" She was interrupted by someone.

"The tracker says that she's nearby. It is more like she is under us." Danny said then looks down seeing Danielle. "No way this can't be right."

"What?" Jake said.

"The boy mostly cares about Danielle."

"What! How is that even possible? I mean how did she run into him?"

"I think we should ask her ourselves." They flew down to Dani.

"Remember only you can hear me." David said as the two came to her.

"Dani, have you ever met David?" Danny asked her.

"Um, yes. I met him while I was in Italy." Dani said

"I guess we found the one he loves." Jake said then realized what he has said that she must not have even known.

Dani was shocked. She turned to David, "Is it true?" He nodded. Jake and Danny stood there in shock.

"Wait he's here?" Jake asked. Dani nodded.

David spoke to her, and she repeated it to them, "I would like to show myself to you two, but I only trust Dani so go ahead and tell the old man that I'm here. Dani and I are not coming. We need to catch up." The two walk off and leave the boys in shock.

"I think that we should do what he says. After all she can see him so let's not worry right now." Danny said. The two boys fly off to tell the old man. Dani watches them fly off.

"So where should we eat Dani?" David asked to her.

"I haven't been here long. So let's look and see what we can find." Dani said to him.

"You haven't changed, and I am still not shocked." He said smiling to her.

Back at Amity Park Sam was trying to communicate with Danny, but she was failing to get communication with him. She was worried about him.

"I wish that I was with you, Danny."

"You wish that you were with him don't you?" Kitty said behind her.

"I just want to know where he is."

"Johnny contacted me to make sure that I was safe. He told me where he was."

"Where is he?"

"They're in Ney York City. I am going to go where Johnny is. You want to come?"

"Well duh. I haven't seen my boyfriend in at least five days now."

"Great pack your bags and let's go."

Back with Jake and Danny, Danny and Jake told the old man everything that they knew.

"I did not suspect the person to be that close in relation with you. I mean he could have chosen anyone, but he chose the little girl. Man now she needs to be protected more than I ever hoped for."

"So what are we going to do?" Jake asked his grandpa.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Danny asked.

"Since she is close to you, he will stay close to her meaning he will be with you when the time is right. He will fight when he wants to fight. He chooses the right time to do things not only for himself but for the sake of others."

"I guess that means we wait until the battle that is two days man." Jake said.

"Yeah, but we can still train a little so we can be ready." Danny replied.

"Not a bad idea. Let's go to the roof top and start training, yo." The boys leave to train.

At the Possible's house the tweebs were getting Jazz a little mad. "If you boys don't be quiet, I will shoot you with my ecto-blasts understand?"

"Yes maim." Both boys said.

"Thank you. Now Jim, I want you to focus and shoot an ecto-beam at that target."

"Ok." Jim focuses his energy and shoots the target. The beam misses the target completely making a small hole in the wall. "Whoops, I'll fix that."

"You better fix it Jim." Kim said as she entered the room.

"Hey Kim what are you doing here?" Jazz asked her.

"Your brother called and said the next portal will be opening in New York City. He wants to know how the training is going."

"It's going ok. The boys are getting on my nerves, but they are improving. They can fly no problem now."

Kim was happy and went to her communicator. "You heard that right?"

"Yeah I heard. Keep up the good work Jazz." Danny said on the communicator.

"Thanks Danny. How's Danielle doing?" Jazz asked.

"She's fine. We got a couple allies here to help us out so we don't need your help for this one Kim."

"Ok. See you later." She turns it off and looks at Jazz. "You're worried aren't you?"

"A little. I know he can handle it, but I haven't been around Danielle much so I'm not sure about her."

"Danny can take care of her. After all he is her father."

"Yeah you're right; it's time to go back to training boys."

"Oh man." The boys said then went back to training.

Back at Amity Park Tucker found a note on his desk.

_Dear Tucker,_

_I went with Kitty to go see how Danny is doing. I know that it has only been four days, but I miss him. Tell my parents not to worry about me. Oh, and make sure that the portal does not get turned on from the inside. Mr. Fenton accidentally turned it on, and a couple ghosts came out. I'll be back soon._

_Your friend,_

_Sam_

"Oh great, Danny told her not to go anywhere. She wasn't supposed to go find him." Tucker sighed and said, "But you can't stop her from getting to the man she loves."

**Now what do you think. Tell me in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So how will Danny react? Will Danny run into bigger problems? I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Sam was with Kitty on her way to New York City. She missed Danny so much. She wished that he would have let her come with him in the first place. She was upset and mad at the same time. She also wondered if he was even still alive right now.

"Here we are Sam." Kitty said to her.

"I can't wait to see Danny." Sam said then her stomach growled. "After we get something to eat we will find Danny."

Sam and Kitty went into a fast food restaurant. Sam orders what she usually gets. Kitty was a ghost so she didn't really need to eat anything. Kitty got them a seat near the window.

At the other side of the fast food restaurant Dani was eating with David. She was still thinking about what her dad and Jake said about David having feelings for her. David knew what she was thinking since he can here people's thoughts.

_You know Dani that I can hear your thoughts. _ She snapped and was embarrassed.

_Well how would you feel if you just found out that you were the only person who can see a certain chosen one?_

_I get your point, but you know that it is true. I just wish that I should have told you instead of your dad._

_Good point._ She finished eating then got up and started to walk off. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Sam and Kitty.

"What is she doing here?" Dani said out loud to David.

"Isn't it obvious? Sam came to see your dad."

"Well a surprise is going to be ruined." Dani said. The two of them walked out of the building and flew off to Danny.

With Sam and Kitty, Sam tried to focus on eating, but she just wanted to see Danny. When she finished she saw someone that looked familiar walk out the door. She realized who it was and ran after her. Kitty was just shocked to see Sam get up and run off.

"Sam, why did you leave like that?" Kitty asked as Sam came back to the table.

"I just saw Danielle. She is probably going to destroy my surprise for Danny. Man, why of all times that I plan something it gets ruined by someone that is either related to Danny or an enemy of Danny," Sam said to herself.

"He'll be surprised anyway when he hears you're in town. I wonder if he got an ally here."

"He probably did, and I bet that he was oh no." Sam saw Danny enter with Jake. Danny looked at Sam with a little anger.

"I thought that I told you to stay with my family." Danny told her.

Sam was a little nervous, "Danny it has been four days since I last saw you."

"I know Sam, but I told you earlier that I will be traveling more than usual. I just want you to be safe."

Sam sighed. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to be away from him. She loved him and would do anything to make sure that he is ok. "Danny, I was just worried."

"It's more like she wants to be in the action." David said using Dani's voice. Sam and Kitty just stared at her confused.

"That did not sound like Dani." Sam said to everyone.

"No kidding, the name is David. I use Dani to talk to other people. She is the only human that can see me, and ghosts can't see me either." David said to them.

"Ok, this is really weird. I heard of the chosen one, but I didn't know only certain people can see him. I thought that he had only a few more powers than a normal ghost." Kitty said to everyone.

"What do you mean?" Jake said confused.

"All ghosts thought he was a myth and was a fairytale type of ghost, but the rumors are wrong in this case."

"I might be a legend of the past, but I am no ghost." David told them.

Jake looked at Dani, "I did see what he looked like when he was a young boy, but the picture is really old."

"May we get back on why I want Sam to stay back at home?" Everyone nodded at Danny except David who no one saw. "Look Sam just stay at Amity please."

"It'll be hard since I don't really have a way to get back. All flights to Amity have been canceled." Sam told him. "Looks like I get to stay and train with you."

"I thought the only girl fighting was her?" Jake asked Danny.

"My hometown is usually the town of ghost attacks. My sister is in Middleton training a couple of new halfas." Danny told everyone.

"They were really annoying to me. They wouldn't stop asking me questions of how I got my powers and how they work. I was glad that I didn't stay behind. I do feel sorry for Jazz. She can talk to Kim about stuff." Dani told everyone. She looks at David and nods. "I have to go see you guys later." She leaves with David leaving the group a little surprised about what has happened right in front of them.

"This is going to be strange around Dani isn't it?" She asked everyone.

"Looks like it, but I have a feeling about him." Danny said.

"Hey man what is it that you are feeling?" Jake asked him.

"It's more like after the battle she will leave with this guy to help us. No one can hear him except her. She has to go with him if he is going to get more allies and not stay with us helping the fight."

"I have to agree man. The only way to win is for him to contact whoever he can talk to. He only said a couple things to us when he needed to talk. I think he talks to her more than he will tell us." Jake answered.

"I guess that I will go look for Johnny." Kitty said then started to leave.

"He'll be at our hotel tonight since the battle is tomorrow." Danny said to her. Kitty nodded.

"I think we should get ready, yo?" Jake said then walked off with Danny.

"You two coming?" Danny asked the girls.

The girls looked up, and nodded and the four of them left.

**Ok. Shorter than my other chapters but mainly this was about Sam and Danny. She deserved to be in the fight this time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Danny is in over his head with Sam no doubt. What is Dani going to do with David? I so do not own Danny Phantom.**

The next day just happen to come quickly. Sam prepared the weapons. Jake was getting his fire on. Dani and Danny were checking their powers. Kitty and Johnny were also keeping track of their powers and tried not to get mad at each other. Sam was happy to be with Danny, but she was a little upset that there was a battle the next day.

The portal opened. Everyone was prepared to fight except for David who just watched them. He had given Danielle something, but she had no idea what he had given her. _She would find out soon enough._ David told himself.

"Why is the portal closing?" Sam said as the portal just shut.

"Nothing happened. Man that is just not right. I thought some ghosts were going to come out of the portal." Jake said to them.

Then Dani realized what happened. "There's another portal opening in another region somewhere." She told them. Danny looked at the map in surprise.

"She's right. This isn't right." He said.

Sam was about to say something when David interrupted using Dani voice. "The portal opened to another dimension. You guys have to stay. Dani and I will go there."

"I am not leaving my only daughter to fight alone." Danny told him.

"You have to unless you want to lose."

Danny sighed, "Make sure she is going to be fine."

"Don't worry the war has only started." David and Dani go into the ghost zone and head to the portal.

"There goes a brave girl with the chosen one." Johnny 13 said.

"Let's head off to the next opening." Danny said. The five of them leave to the next portal.

**Ok so it was short, but the next one will be longer which will start a new story. Here's a preview.**

"Are you sure that your powers will be able to keep my robots from getting destroyed over and over by that blasted Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Trust me. Once they use the powers that they have. They will be harder to destroy."

Sonic was fighting the robots but was not having much luck.

"What is going on these robots are becoming harder to kill."

"That's because you can't hurt them when they are intangible."

"How did you get the power?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

Suddenly a robot got destroyed.

"What was that?"

"Sorry but I will not let you destroy things while using Vlad's powers on the robots."

"Who are you?"

"You don't know me, and you will find out who I am at the right time. Dani attack these guys and show no mercy to the robots."

"You got it."


End file.
